


R & R

by Minervas_Revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervas_Revenge/pseuds/Minervas_Revenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione are tricked into meeting up with mutual friends for a short summer holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione sighed with pleasure at the view from her room; deep, green sea glittered just beyond the pristine white of the beach. She pushed open the window to let the salt scented air into her stuffy suite.

 

The hotel’s horrid pink and blue flowered curtains billowed, tickling her bare arms and she shivered, enjoying the cool breeze of early summer. The witch tied a red sarong around her waist and slid a pair of chunky sunglasses atop of her head before floating down to the lobby. She was looking forward to a cup of coffee to ease the chill of the morning breeze.

 

“If I wasn’t seeing you with my own eyes, I wouldn’t believe that you’re here!”

 

Hermione grinned as Pansy slipped into the chair across from her.

 

“I can’t thank you enough for the invitation, Pans. I slept like the dead and I feel like someone cast a weightless spell on me.”

 

“We thought you’d be here for dinner last night,” the brunette said, helping herself to a corner of Hermione’s toast.

 

“Got in late,” Hermione replied, sipping deep from her mug. Her gaze was drawn to the contrast of white sand and dark turquoise water just beyond the hotel’s veranda.

 

“The invitation was for two,” Pansy hedged, eyes narrowed.

 

Hermione felt an inexplicable blush color her cheeks. Lately, every invitation was for two.

 

“I’m not seeing anyone,” she said softly.

 

“What happened to Richard?”

 

“Richard?” Hermione echoed, mystified.

 

“Robert?” Pansy asked, brows thoughtfully quirked.

 

“Roland,” Hermione corrected, smiling despite the loneliness rising through her.

 

“Did you run him off?”

 

“Of course,” Hermione answered. She didn’t want to talk about it. Catching Pansy’s expectant gaze, Hermione realized she’d have to tell her something or her friend would ruthlessly pester her.

 

“I don’t want to waste my time, Pans. These guys want more than I can give them and, typically, my effort amounts to nothing.”

 

Before Pansy could respond, Harry, Neville, and Ginny appeared. They were ecstatic to see Hermione and it was twenty minutes before she could get away to retrieve a book and towel from her room.

 

Despite Hermione’s intention to lounge and read, Ginny and Pansy drew her to play in the waves like children. Neville and Harry procured a picnic lunch and the day dwindled away in salt-sticky skin and good company.

 

In the evening, the air remained warm. Hermione sipped a daiquiri at the hotel’s beach bar, feeling a bit melancholy. Harry and Pansy were cuddled up on a large towel, pointing out constellations to one another. Neville and Ginny had departed to their room. It was easy for her mind slip into the familiar battle of weighing what she wanted against her loneliness. Why did the men she met annoy her so much? They needed more time than she could give; one even demanded she explain how they were to communicate if she didn’t immediately return his owls.

 

“Hermione!”

 

Hermione found herself embraced by massive arms and looked up to see Gregory Goyle’s crooked smile. She grinned back.

 

“Hi Greg! How have you been?”

 

“Good – it’s been awhile, hasn’t it?” he said, letting Hermione breathe and waving to the cozy couple lounging in the sand.

 

“Is Vince with you?” Hermione asked, wondering when the two friends had cut the invisible rope that seemed to keep them constantly within each other’s pockets.

 

“He couldn’t make it – Millicent’s due any day,” Greg said.

 

Ah yes, Vincent Crabbe had married Millicent Bulstrode.

 

“Vicky is in the lobby – she’s just checking in,” he added.

 

“Vicky, too! Goodness, who else is expected?” Hermione asked, finishing off her drink. She hadn’t realized invitations had been extended to so many. Pansy didn’t reply and Hermione became suspicious. No… She couldn’t have... She wouldn’t have…

 

Pansy shot Hermione a saucy wink as Harry flagged down the hotel’s waiter, behaving as though he hadn’t heard Hermione.

 

Irritated to discover that she was going to have to deal with the Prince of Slytherin during her vacation, Hermione ordered another drink.

 

Harry and Pansy’s relationship had brought together the former Gryffindors and Slytherins but there was still a slightly new feel to it. For her part, Hermione was glad to forgive and forget with the exception of one wizard.

 

Draco Malfoy made his entrance when a chill began to filter into the night air.

 

Vicky, Pansy, Harry, Greg, Hermione and the reemerged Ginny and Neville were chatting happily at a table and keeping the bartender busy when the pale wizard appeared.

 

Hermione hid behind Greg, hoping Draco wouldn’t notice her. Peeking around the large wizard, she examined the latecomer warily. Draco had outgrown his pointy features. Hermione was tickled at how out of place he looked in his double-breasted suit. He nodded politely, greeting everyone at the table and then his eyes caught hers.

 

“Granger,” he said, a visible stiffness straightening his shoulders.

 

“Hello, Draco,” Hermione returned, hoping to ease the tension that constantly hovered between them by addressing him by his first name.

 

“Have a seat,” Greg said jovially, scooting over to make room between him and Hermione.

 

“Thanks, Greg,” Draco said with only a slight hesitation. He stood behind Hermione to take off his coat and loosen his tie and then squeezed a chair in at the table.

 

Talk resumed but Hermione couldn’t follow it; she was distracted and a bit tired. Despite that, she ordered another when the waiter came around again.

 

“So, how have you been, Hermione?” Draco asked quietly.

 

Hermione glanced at the wizard, suddenly uncomfortable that he was fully-dressed while she wore a few scraps of material held on by strings. Any disadvantage could be made into weapon by Malfoy.

 

“Busy – you?” she said politely.

 

She had no idea how he occupied his time. Draco had inherited his family’s wealth and she simply had no interest in wizarding society. She saw his eyes flick down to her exposed flesh and wished she’d thrown on a shirt during her last trip to her room.

 

“Well, thanks,” he said.

 

Neither participated in the chatter; nor did they speak another word to each other. Hermione felt a damper settle on her vacation; she had wanted to enjoy her time with her friends – not feel prickly. She spoke over the din to excuse herself at the exact moment as the wizard beside her.

 

They gave each other nervous grins and Draco, graciously, helped Hermione out of her chair. When he offered her his arm, she took it. She’d had enough to drink that she probably needed the extra support.

 

It was quite disturbing to discover that the wizard had the room beside hers.

 

“We’re not at school anymore,” Draco said once they stood before her door. “No more house rivalries. I propose a truce.”

 

Hermione leaned against her door, considering the wizard that had caused her so much pain in their school years. He hadn’t offered an apology – he never had – he’d offered a stalemate.

 

Hermione shrugged, “All right, Draco.” She held out her hand and he shook it.

 

“Good night, Hermione,” he said.

 

“Good night.”

 

The next morning, Hermione showered and cleared what alcohol was in her system with a quick spell. She’d had entirely too many daiquiris but they’d tasted so good… She heard the shower in the next room come on as she was getting dressed.

 

Draco Malfoy had shaken her hand the night before; in fact, he’d been just as polite as she had. It was better than swapping death threats but it was a far cry from friendship.

 

Hermione brushed her hair into a ponytail, thinking hard about her dislike for the wizard next door. It irked her that he’d never bothered to apologize for his ill treatment of her. Granted, they rarely saw one another, but they had common friends and if he’d given any indication of guilt at how he’d behaved in the past, it would have gone a long way in Hermione’s regard for him.

 

* * *

 

Draco awoke to the sound of the shower in the room beside his; Hermione Granger was up.

 

He should have known Granger would be among the group of wizards meeting for the early summer holiday; then again, she wasn’t known for taking her leisure.

 

After ordering a pot of coffee from room service, Draco showered and put on swimming trunks and a t-shirt. He thought about the witch in the room next to his, wondering if she knew how pleased he was to see her.

 

Ever since that fateful Quidditch match in their final year at Hogwarts, Draco had been a little infatuated with the Muggle-born. He’d been knocked from his broom by a Bludger. He remembered lying on the ground, watching the game continue without him – none of his teammates had given him a thought.

 

Hermione Granger had knelt beside him and healed the pain in his shoulder. She hadn’t done it out of pity, nor had she done it for sportsmanship; in fact, he didn’t know why she’d done it. As expected, he’d snarled at her and she’d rolled her eyes and walked away. However, from that moment on, Draco began to treat her differently. He simply pretended she didn’t exist; it was the least he could do.

 

While Slytherin House had circled above, oblivious to their downed Seeker, the Muggle-born witch had spared enough concern to check on him and heal him. The simple truth was that Draco didn’t know how he could ever ask for her forgiveness. How did one word an apology appropriate to the vile way he’d treated Granger? _“I’m sorry for being a prejudiced prat for seven years.”_

 

Focusing his anger on others was the only way Draco knew to repay her. So, he ignored the witch and their lives parted ways. He thought about her now and again; especially when in the company of their mutual friends. Time had softened the witch’s know-it-all attitude and relaxed her unruly mess of bushy hair. From what he’d seen the previous night, she’d matured in many witchy ways.

 

Draco stepped out of his room to make the trek downstairs and meet up with the group.

 

“Good Morning,” said Hermione, just closing her door.

 

“Hello, Hermione,” Draco said, immediately tense at the sound of her voice. “Going to breakfast?” he asked.

 

They entered the lobby together and Draco began questioning her about her work. She replied with enthusiasm, flattered and excited to discuss her current projects. She was part of a small potions research team contracted to work for the Ministry.

 

Draco managed to keep the witch’s attention throughout the day and he was certain that she was warming to him. After lunch, she joined Pansy, Ginny, and Vicky for a shopping excursion, leaving Draco a bit lonely. 

 

Greg, Harry and Neville opted to sit at the outdoor bar while the girls did their shopping. Draco joined them but his mind was with the beguiling witch he’d once loathed above all others. She made him want to be a better person - someone worthy of her…friendship.

 

“Draco? Hello?”

 

Draco blinked at Neville’s hand waving through his line of sight and focused on the wizard.

 

“Pardon, what?” he said, sipping from the white wine that had gone warm in his hand.

 

Harry snickered, “Where are you at, mate?”

 

Draco shrugged, wishing he still had the ability to mask his thoughts. He’d been the king of blank expressions at one time.

 

“He’s thinking about _her_ ,” said Goyle, grinning at his own cleverness.

 

“Who?” asked Neville.

 

Harry broke into a grin to match Goyle’s; “Is that right?”

 

Draco glared at the lot of them, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Still? I thought you’d gotten over that, Draco,” admonished Neville.

 

Exasperated, Draco signaled the bartender and ordered something stronger. “I haven’t a clue to what you are referring,” he said.

 

“It hasn’t exactly been a secret, you know,” said Greg.

 

Draco blinked at the large wizard, wondering when he’d become such a perceptive git.

 

“We didn’t mention you to each other for a reason,” Neville said smugly. Harry punched him on the arm.

 

“What?” said Draco, astounded. They were playing matchmaker… The bastards!

 

Harry had the grace to look sheepish but Neville and Greg looked all too pleased.

 

“Rotten Gryffindors and turncoat Slytherin…” Draco finally muttered, sipping deep from his glass.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, Hermione… You have to buy that,” breathed Pansy. Ginny’s eyes went round as she took in Hermione’s skimpy dress.

 

“You look – you look incredible…” the redhead said. Vicky nodded in speechless agreement.

 

Hermione turned to look at herself in the mirror. Ordinarily, she never would have tried on the tiny garment - it simply wasn’t to her taste. But, she had to admit, her legs looked quite long with so much of them showing. The dress was a pale blue with spaghetti straps and just barely covered her bum; Hermione made a face in the mirror.

 

“I don’t know. It costs a fortune.”

 

“You’re on vacation, Hermione! Live a little,” said Pansy slyly.

 

Hermione wore the dress out of the shop and the three witches made their way back to the hotel.

 

The afternoon sun was glaringly hot so Hermione changed back into her bikini before joining her friends in the surf. She felt relaxed and quite content even with Draco around. He’d been perfectly pleasant to her that morning; while he hadn’t made excuses for himself, she suspected he was genuinely interested in assuaging their differences.

 

When evening rolled around, the group was happily mellow under alcoholic influence. Ginny and Pansy cajoled Hermione into putting on the dress once more; the sun was setting so there was no reason to stay in her swimsuit.

 

Inhibitions at a minimum, Hermione flourished her new gown when she rejoined her friends at their table outside. Everyone clapped and hollered for her and she noticed that Draco choked on his drink. His gaze was quite appreciative as she resumed her seat beside him.

 

“You look stunning,” he said.

 

Hermione’s smile faded as she met Draco’s eyes. There was something in his expression that made her mouth go dry. Suddenly aware that she was sitting close to an attractive and available wizard made her cautious. Until that moment, Hermione hadn’t considered Draco a possible love interest.

 

Dissuaded by her past attempts at relationships, Hermione’s immediate reaction was silence and withdrawal. She was acutely conscious of the heat radiating from the shoulder brushing hers. Draco had always emanated magnetism; even when silent, he drew attention. He simply had a commanding presence and Hermione, unexpectedly, felt its pull.

 

“Thank you,” she said, mortified that her reply was a whisper. She hid the flush crawling up her neck by taking a drink from her glass.

 

Greg, who was seated on Hermione’s other side, chose that moment to accidentally elbow her. Sticky, blue ice cascaded down Hermione’s chest. She gasped and leapt from her chair. Greg apologized profusely and helped her keep her balance.

 

“I’ll replace your dress – I’m so sorry, Hermione!” Greg pleaded.

 

“No, no – nothing a spell won’t remedy…” Hermione replied. “Guess I’ll go put my bikini back on,” she giggled. She gripped the back of her chair, feeling a bit tipsy.

 

“Let me escort you,” Draco offered.

 

The table went conspicuously quiet and tense until Hermione agreed. She had stuffed her swimsuit into her bag and therefore directed Draco and his solicitous arm towards the closest cabana.

 

“Wait,” Draco cautioned before Hermione pulled her dress over her head.

 

Hermione gave a tiny squeal; she hadn’t realized he’d followed her into the tiny room.

 

“I just wanted to tell you that it’s been nice seeing you,” he said, looking pained.

 

Confused, Hermione gave him a genuine smile, “It’s been nice seeing you, too.”

 

Draco ran a nervous hand over his hair; clearly, he had more he wanted to say.

 

“What is it, Draco?” asked Hermione, concerned.

 

“You – you’re – I enjoyed our morning.”

 

“So did I, but what-?” said Hermione, a niggling suspicion blooming in her mind. Draco held up a hand, ceasing her question. What was wrong with him? Why did he seem so nervous? What on earth had Draco Malfoy looking skittish?

 

The wizard took a step towards her which didn’t leave much room in the already small building. Hermione held her breath; he was certainly invading her personal space. He took another step and leaned towards her. Automatically, Hermione closed her eyes.

 

Hermione began breathing again as Draco’s lips claimed hers. She melted, her brain dissolving into a useless mass of goo within her skull as the wizard’s mouth moved against hers. She had time to think ‘I’m on vacation – what the hell?’ before giving in and enjoying Draco’s kiss.

 

From the heat radiating from Draco’s shoulders, Hermione knew he’d be burnt in the morning; she gentled the touch of her hands over him. She slid her palms over his shoulders, down his arms and to his back to pull him closer.

 

It had been a long time since Hermione had been physical with a man. The feel of Draco’s swelling erection between them instantly made her wet. His wide fingers slid carefully along her spine, down to her bum. Draco released her mouth and licked a path down her neck.

 

“Mmm…” he said, tasting the sticky drink on her skin with his tongue.

 

Hermione wanted to purr and rub herself all over the body holding her. She felt his hands touch the back of her thighs and hiked a leg up around his hips. As though knowing exactly what she wanted, Draco lifted her, pinning her against the wall. He was intimately pressed against the juncture of her thighs. Hermione groaned, cradling Draco’s head to her breasts. Teeth gently teased her nipples through the fabric of her dress. Hermione gripped Draco’s shoulders tight and ground her hips on him. His answering moan was gratifying.

 

One of Draco’s supporting hands moved from her bum and she felt fingers caress her through her knickers.

 

“Oh yes,” she hissed, blindly kissing what part of his face she could reach. Obligingly, Draco lifted his head and kissed her hard, his mouth forcing hers to open wider to accept the caress of his tongue. Hermione felt her knickers pulled aside and the flurry of his swim trunks being pushed down. When his velvet headed cock touched her slippery entrance, Hermione broke their kiss to gasp. She struggled in his arms to reach him, physically begging for him to take her.

 

Draco sheathed himself within her in one hard thrust. Hermione gave a groan of pleasure; she was filled with a fantastic male specimen and she’d be damned if it didn’t feel divine. For a moment, they remained still, enjoying the sensation of one another’s bodies.

 

When Draco withdrew and thrust, Hermione felt a little raw but that quickly disappeared as his cock became drenched in her juices. They managed a rhythm together that Hermione was sure her muscles would take aching revenge for; however, she didn’t care. There was a strong certainty that eased her mind about having sex with Draco and that was that of all the wizards she knew, he was the least likely to want a commitment.

 

Hermione relished Draco’s attention with abandon, meeting his thrusts and groaning as his cock repeatedly hit a spot within her that made her tingle. Each straining push of her hips sent him deeper and harder into her body. Hermione knew she’d pay for her temporary athleticism tomorrow.  

 

Draco groaned and sped up his thrusts; Hermione gleaned that he must be close. Just the idea of him climaxing within her made her passage clamp down in ecstatic release; Hermione’s nails bit into Draco’s back as she came. Draco shook with the force of his orgasm, grasping Hermione’s thighs tight as he spent himself.

 

He leaned against the quivering witch, holding her up between his body and the wall as he caught his breath.   

 

“Oh my,” sighed Hermione, dragging her fingertips over Draco’s sweaty back. She felt completely drained.

 

Draco gently extricated himself and Hermione felt sad that it was over. ‘Oh well – we do have an entire night ahead of us,’ she thought mischievously.

 

“Would you like to join me for a nightcap?” she asked with a coy grin.

 

Draco settled Hermione on her feet and softly kissed her in reply.

 

Hermione’s legs were jelly but she managed to make it to the table where her friends were still drinking and laughing. They didn’t seem to notice that she had taken so long to change and hadn’t changed at all.

 

As Hermione walked into the hotel with Draco, she would have been mortified to know exactly how skilled her friends were at acting.  


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stretched and moaned, loving the way her body ached in the aftermath of a late night of shagging. ‘What a vacation,’ she grinned to herself. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so at peace and relaxed.

 

The shower in her bathroom turned on and Hermione blinked, feeling the bed beside her. Naturally, Draco was the one in the bathroom. Hermione frowned; she’d hoped to wake him up in a very naughty way. She decided she’d just have to join him in the shower.

 

Draco didn’t hear Hermione until she gave a gasp of horror. He jumped and threw her a quizzical glance.

 

“Your back…” she sighed, stepping into the shower with him.

 

“What’s wrong with my back?” Draco asked, grinning at the sight of the naked witch. Her cheeks turned pink and she wrinkled her nose at him.

 

“My fingernails didn’t help your sunburn,” she said.

 

Draco chuckled, “I noticed.”

 

The petite, young woman placed her hands on his chest and stood on her toes to kiss him. Draco slid his arms around her form, pulling her under the falling water with him. Hermione broke their kiss and gave him a wink before sliding to her knees. She placed light, tickling kisses down his chest and stomach before taking his swelling cock in her hand.

 

Draco closed his eyes as her mouth wrapped around him. He was a bit sensitive after their marathon the night before but she was careful and had him white-knuckled with pleasure in no time. Draco never would have pegged Hermione Granger the wanton, aggressive bed partner she’d proved herself to be. Her lithe, little body had joined his with abandon and he had fallen completely under her spell.

 

He had no intention of letting her out of his life.

 

“You realize we’ve missed breakfast,” Hermione muttered.

 

Draco squeezed her ribs, “Don’t care.” He was enjoying lounging in the shade of the room with Hermione’s body stretched out beside him.  After the shower, he’d pulled her back into bed and made slow, sweet love to her. By the time she’d come, she’d been trembling in his arms.

 

“Oh dear – they’re going to wonder…” she said, sitting up.

 

“I doubt it,” Draco said with a smirk.

 

“What do you mean..?” she asked.

 

“They set us up – didn’t you guess?” Draco asked, wishing she’d lie back down.

 

“They did what?”

 

Draco didn’t like Hermione’s expression.

 

“They had the intention of hooking us up,” Draco said slowly, hoping her anxiety was more from embarrassment than anger.

 

“Those manipulative prats,” Hermione muttered, crossing the room and pulling on her bathrobe. “Why would they think we’d be a good match? Honestly!” she huffed, marching into the bathroom and shutting the door.

 

Draco leaned up on his elbow, unsettled. What did their passionate night mean to her..? Perhaps not as much as it had meant to him… It was an odd thought and Draco was disturbed that Hermione might want nothing more from him than sex.

 

Irritated and hurt (though he’d be damned if he’d admit it), he donned his clothes and slipped out of her room.

 

Unfortunately, Draco wasn’t able to corner Hermione for most of the day. He didn’t know if she was avoiding him or just ignorant that he wanted to speak with her. Short of bodily dragging her away from their happy group of friends, Draco didn’t know how to get her alone.

 

And why didn’t she think they’d be a good match? As soon as Draco’d kissed her and she’d kissed him back, he was quite certain they were starting a relationship. Hermione’s elusiveness spoke otherwise.

 

Draco didn’t realize his moodiness was apparent until Greg caught him at the bar.

 

“What happened?”

 

Draco looked up at his oldest friend, “Nothing.”

 

“The way you two looked when you headed off together last night-“

 

“She’s not interested,” Draco said bitterly, cutting off Greg.

 

“But Vicky said she heard you two shagging like centaurs all night.”

 

Draco glanced at Hermione while she chatted animatedly with the other witches; her large sunglasses made her face look pixie-like.

 

“That’s all she wanted, Greg – a shag, all right?” sighed Draco.

 

“But you want more than that,” said the large wizard.

 

Draco chuckled, “When did you become so observant?”

 

“Did you tell her that?” asked Greg, ignoring Draco’s taunt.

 

“She didn’t give me the chance and I can’t seem to catch her away from everyone else…” Draco conveniently neglected to mention that he’d left her room before she’d come out of her bathroom. Truth be told, he was wary to give the witch such valuable information… It was the type she could use to hurt him quite thoroughly…

 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Greg said and marched off before Draco could inconspicuously call him back.

 

Well, damn. Hopefully, Greg didn’t arrange anything too obvious.

 

A couple of lazy hours of sunbathing crawled by before Greg huffed over to the hotel’s beach bar. Draco’s shoulders and back were bright red – he’d had enough of the sun and chose to hide in the bar’s shade.

 

“She went to get something from her room – I doubt she’ll be long so hurry,” the large wizard panted.

 

Draco spied Hermione’s red bikini as she disappeared through the hotel’s doors. Without a word to Greg, he took off after her. He didn’t meet her on the stairs as he took them two at a time. Draco composed himself and lifted his hand to knock on her door just as it opened.

 

Hermione gasped and placed a hand on her heart, “You scared me, Draco!”

 

“Sorry,” he said, wondering exactly he was doing. He didn’t even know what to say to her. “I’ve been trying to catch you alone all day.”

 

Hermione gave him a saucy grin, “I didn’t want you to.”

 

“Huh?” said Draco, caught off guard. Her teasing tone didn’t match what he’d been thinking. She wasn’t avoiding him because she was angry?

 

Hermione grabbed his arms and walked backwards, pulling him into her room.

 

“Because if we were alone,” she said, standing on her toes to plant a kiss on his mouth. “We might end up doing this.”

 

She was all soft curves and smooth skin in his arms as she delicately kissed him. Draco couldn’t believe it; he’d thought she was angry about their friends setting them up. His shock melted under her tender kiss and he wrapped his arms around her, picked her up and carried her to her bed.

 

Draco gave her a shrug, “You started it.”

 

Hermione laughed and beckoned him closer with a crooked finger. Her laughter did him in; he was perfectly aware that he was in love with the beguiling witch but that he’d made that beautiful sound come from her throat caused his heart to stop for a second. Breathe, damn it.

 

Pushing his thoughts away, Draco climbed over Hermione and laid claim to her physically, hoping that emotion might follow.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t decide if you’re good for me or bad for me,” Hermione said, trying to tie the strings of her bikini top. “Muscles I never knew I had are sore.”

 

Draco chuckled and impatiently pushed her hands from the strings. He tied them for her and she grabbed up her sarong.

 

“Are you coming?” she asked with a smug lift of her brow.

 

Oh Merlin. There was that look again.

 

“I came up here because I wanted to talk to you, Hermione,” he said.

 

Immediately, Hermione got frustrated; “Don’t get serious on me, Malfoy.”

 

The muscles of his jaw clenched and he took a moment to reply.

 

“I don’t do casual,” he said.

 

Dumbfounded, Hermione could only sputter, “But we’re on vacation.”

 

“What’s that got to do with anything?” asked Draco, disdain creeping into his tone.

 

“This – I’m leaving tomorrow. I’m going back to my regular life and I don’t have time for anything else... And how could you possibly not ‘do casual’ – it’s not like we’re even friends.” Thinking that she had him cornered, Hermione stubbornly tipped her chin up.

 

“This morning you said we wouldn’t be a good match – why not?” he asked, turning the tables on her.

 

Hermione frowned and sat on the edge of the bed, trying to ignore that he was very much naked under the sheet.

 

“Besides me having no time for a social life? Well, let’s see.” Hermione held up a fist and straightened one finger; “You’re a wealthy, pureblood wizard.”

 

Hermione lifted another finger, “You made my life Hell during school.” A third finger up, “You’ve never apologized for any of it.” Fourth finger, “I don’t know you.” Last finger, “You certainly don’t know me. Shall I continue?”

 

Draco took her hand, effectively keeping her from getting away from him.

 

“You’re wrong, Ms. Know-it-All,” he said, holding her knuckles to his lips.

 

Before Hermione could demand to know exactly how she was wrong, Draco pulled her down and wrestled her onto her back. He straddled her, pinning her wrists on either sides of her face.

 

“First of all, I know you better than you think. As for the rest.”

 

Hermione saw it; there was finally sorrow in those icy grey eyes.

 

“Don’t – you don’t have to say it, Draco,” she said, choked. She’d never thought the day would come when Draco Malfoy apologized. And, it turned out that she didn’t need to hear anything. She just needed to know.

 

“Doesn’t matter – I don’t know how to say it. I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

 

Tears welled in Hermione’s eyes. What was wrong with her? So what if he finally let her see that he was sorry for the past?

 

“That still doesn’t change that I don’t have the time for – for,” Hermione wasn’t sure what she was trying to say.

 

Draco leaned over her and pressed his lips to her temple, “I don’t care – as long as you come home to me every night, I don’t give a damn how long you stay at work.”

 

“Come home to you every night? Draco! You can’t be-!” His breath in her ear and his touch were muddling her thoughts; Hermione couldn’t hold a conversation and purr at the same time. Draco’s mouth was doing that thing she loved so much on her neck; he seemed to know the exact spot to sweep his tongue over to make her toes curl.

 

Mind buzzing with molten bliss, it took a moment for Hermione to realize that Draco had stopped nibbling on her neck and was watching her.

 

“Remember that Quidditch match…” he whispered.

 

Hermione knew precisely which he meant; she nodded.

 

“Why did you do it?”

 

“Because no one else would have,” she said.

 

“Hm,” he said, leaning into her neck again.

 

Within seconds, Hermione’s swimsuit was untied once more and her nails were adding to the mottled marks on Draco’s burnt back.

 

* * *

 

“Well, thanks a bunch, you twits,” said Hermione nastily as she dropped into one of the empty chairs at the table. Harry, Ginny, Neville, Pansy, and Vicky raised wide eyes to their friend. She’d disappeared with Draco over two hours ago.

 

“I’m moving in with the ferret.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: Jun 15, 2005  
> My notes say this plot was suggested by a friend.


End file.
